In the core analysis physical simulation experiments, CT has played an increasingly important role. Regarding the tight sandstone, the main reservoir system is composed of micro and Nano scale pores, the micron CT resolution can reach 0.7 μm, and the micron CT can effectively realize the three-dimensional distribution reconstruction of the reservoir space of the tight sandstone, therefore, a good effect can be achieved by representing the microscopic pore characteristics of the tight sandstone with the micron CT. The underground rocks are all in certain temperature and pressure systems, and in order to represent the core characteristics under the real geological status with the micron CT, the core must be placed in a core holder capable of bearing a certain temperature and pressure, and then a fluid injection is performed for heating and pressurization. But the core holder usually has a certain thickness, and the fluid injection certainly requires the space of the core holder to be increased. The distance between the core and the micron CT radiation source increases as the size of the core hold grows, while the pores of the tight sandstone are all of micro and Nano scales, so it is necessary to reduce the distance between the core and the micron CT radiation source to increase the resolution. Currently at home and abroad, there is still no tight sandstone high-temperature and high-pressure (fluid pressure) core holder that can be effectively applied to the micron CT observation.